iWant It, You Want It
by Angelic Guardian
Summary: We both want it. So let's just go for it already. Mama ain't scared. Twoshot. Sam's POV.
1. Part One

**Author's Note: **I'm not gonna lie, I initially felt a little…I dunno…_wrong_, I guess, about writing this, just 'cause it's _iCarly,_ and it's a kids show that airs on a kids network…

But then I thought, meh, whatevs, 'cause despite that, there are still plenty of older teens and young adults who watch this show, too (which makes me feel better knowing that I'm not the only one), so it's all good. ;D

So anyway, yes, as the summary says, this _is_ a lemon fic, but I assure you that it's nothing too over-the-top or graphic. I promise. All of my lemon fics are like that because, honestly, I just don't feel comfortable writing such hardcore smut. I prefer writing sex scenes that focus not only on the physical stuff, but on the emotional aspect as well. So that's what you're gonna get with this.

And I decided to write it in Sam's POV for a number of reasons (i.e. to see if I could pull it off, to delve a little deeper into her character, to just switch things up a bit, etc.)

Enjoy~ ;)

**Disclaimer:** iCarly © Dan Schneider

* * *

><p>So, it's Friday night, and instead of dancing my face off at some awesome party while I stuff my mouth with delicious snacks, I'm currently sitting on my living room couch, watching TV.<p>

Just sitting here…

With my nubby boyfriend.

My head is resting comfortably against his shoulder, just like it always does whenever he comes over. He's got his arm wrapped around my waist, occasionally stroking my stomach with his hand, just like _he_ always does.

It's sort of dorky, but then again, he _is_ the biggest dork I know, so I'm pretty much used to it by now.

And, I'm not gonna lie, I actually kind of _like it._

His body shifts a little, and I blink in confusion as I look up at him. His dark brown eyes meet my gaze, and he gives me a small smile. He then turns slightly and kisses the side of my head.

And for a split-second, I try my best _not_ to smile, but the battle doesn't last very long at all, because honestly, I just can't fight it. My lips stretch into a wide, most likely _very_ goofy-looking grin, but I know it doesn't even matter, because he immediately smiles right back at me the same way.

Yes, believe it or not, even I, Sam Puckett, can't stop myself from totally melting at those sweet, butterfly-exploding moments of affection. They make me smile, and they make my heart pump a little harder, and they make my stomach feel all warm and tingly, and I just freakin' _love it_.

I mean, as much as I enjoy coming off as this brutally tough chick who's completely grossed out by seeing couples cuddling or holding hands or swapping spit in public, I don't find it gross at all when it comes to me and my own dorktastic boyfriend.

Which makes me a total hypocrite, I know.

But I don't care.

I finally tear my gaze away from him and fix my eyes back on the TV. We're watching an episode of a terrible show that for some dumb reason, my boyfriend just loves. It's called _Celebrities Underwater._

Yeah, I know, you'd think that, since we're acting all cuddly and mushy and lovey-dovey right now, we'd be watching some cheesy, teeth-rottingly sweet chick flick or something.

But no. We're not. Instead, we're watching some horrible reality show about D-list celebrities competing with each other to see who can hold their breath underwater the longest. I think the winner gets a certain amount of cash depending on how long they stay underwater, and then they can donate the money to a charity of their choice.

I honestly don't see the point in it at all. I mean, seriously, what's so fun about holding your breath underwater for a long period of time and winning some money for it, _just_ to be forced to give it all away to some greedy little orphan kids? I tell ya, if _I_ were a contestant on that show, I'd say screw the needy kids and the elderlies, and I'd take all the money for myself and buy a truckload of ham and bacon, or maybe even my own taser gun.

Aww, yeah…my very _own_ taser gun…

I would have so much fun with that.

But anyway, as I was saying, this show is terrible. Honestly, the coolest thing about it is watching the celebrities almost drown. That's literally the _only_ entertaining thing about it.

I decide to tell my boyfriend just that.

And when I do, he cocks his head at me, giving me a look that lets me know he's clearly offended that I've just insulted one of his favorite shows. I just stare up at him, taking in the mildly upset look on his face.

"What?" I ask after a while. "It's true."

"Then _why_ are you watching it?" he demands.

"'Cause I know how much _you_ like watching it."

Uh huh. Mama can be considerate when she wants to be. It ain't often, I'll admit, but it still happens every once in a while, whenever I'm in one of my extremely rare generous moods.

I can tell that what I just said has definitely surprised him, because his eyebrows raise slightly, but he doesn't say another word. He simply sinks back into the couch, focusing his attention back on the TV.

I try my best to focus on the show, too, but oh my_ God,_ it's just so flippin' stupid that I can barely stand to watch one more second of it.

Hmm… Looks like I'll just have to entertain myself another way…

A small smirk tugs at my lips as I slowly slide my hand across the couch and start making my way up my boyfriend's leg. I stop moving it to rest it gently on his thigh for a second. He doesn't make any sort of movement, though, so I decide to continue sliding it. I slowly run my palm over his denim jeans, making my way further up his leg…

"What are you doing?" he asks suspiciously, as if he thinks I'm up to something.

"Nothin'," I answer innocently, my smirk widening as I run my hand back down his thigh. He's still making no motion whatsoever, though. He's just sitting here, completely relaxed and unaffected by my touch.

Huh. This is nowhere near as fun as I thought it'd be.

After a while of moving my hand up and down his leg, still with absolutely _no_ reaction from him, I eventually get bored with rubbing his leg and I stop, letting my hand simply rest on top of his knee.

Okay then. Guess I'll just have to get his attention a different way.

"Hey, babe, will you make me a sandwich?" I ask.

I look up just in time to see his eyebrows furrowing together.

"But it's _your_ house!" he whines.

"So?"

He stares at me like I'm some kind of idiot.

"So get off your lazy butt and make your _own_ sandwich!"

Whoa, wait a second…did he just call me _lazy? _Ooh, he's starting to fight a little _dirty_ now, isn't he?

Good. Mama _loves_ fightin' dirty.

I lift my head off his shoulder to look him right in the eyes. He blinks, but doesn't say anything.

Time for a good ol' fashioned _threat._

My favorite.

"Go make me a ham sandwich," I start, leaning my face a bit closer to his. He doesn't budge, but I notice the slightest hint of a fearful spark in his eyes, and I gotta admit, it's just oh so _satisfying._ "Or I'll tell Gibby that _you_ were the one who 'accidentally' broke his brand new glow-in-the-dark clackers."

His eyes widen, but after a second, he seems to catch himself, and he slaps an angry look on his face instead.

"But _you're_ the one who broke Gibby's glow-in-the-dark clackers!"

"True," I admit, "but it's not like I did it _on purpose_ or anything."

"You hurled them across the hallway and they _snapped in half!_" he practically shouts.

I shrug.

"And your point?" I ask, totally unfazed.

"My _point_," he snarls, "is that why should _I_ be forced to take the fall for something _you_ did just because I've refused to make you a sandwich?"

Ugh. He's really being difficult tonight, isn't he? If he were smart at all, he would've given in right away and done what I'd asked him to do in the first place. All this fighting is getting us nowhere.

But then again, it never does.

To be honest, the only reason I like fighting with him so much is that I just _love_ to get him all worked up and angry. I swear, his reactions are sometimes so hilarious that I just can't help but try to push his buttons more and more until he reaches a point where he just can't take it anymore.

Which is why, being that he's already halfway on his way to getting all riled up anyway, I think I'll just push him a _little_ bit further. Just a little.

That is…enough to push him over the edge.

"Whatever," I say, "I don't care anymore."

I abruptly stand up, and the movement is so fast that some of my hair falls across my face and spills right against my mouth. I reach up and angrily brush the loose strands aside before I start marching towards the door. When I reach it, I grab the knob and fling it open, then turn back to him, a dead serious look on my face.

"Get out."

Yep. I've done it now.

_"What?"_ he shrieks in a voice that's like ten octaves higher than usual. He gets up from the couch and starts walking over to me. "Are you _serious?_"

I don't say anything, and instead, I simply gesture towards the door with my hand.

He looks at me, jaw open, eyes dark with anger, eyebrows lowered tightly…

And then he lets out a snort.

A friggin' snort!

Like he's _amused_ by this or something!

The nerve of this dork.

"Fine," he says, his lips curving into a smirk. And then, just like that, he starts walking towards the open door.

And I'm pretty sure he would've walked right out, too, if I hadn't suddenly grabbed him by the back of the collar and whipped him around. A look of confusion flickers across his face for a brief second, but I don't give him much time to react for what I do next.

Because, really, screw it already. Mama's done playing games.

I smash my lips against his in a kiss that I swear takes all the breath right out of me, making me feel _extremely_ dizzy…in a good way. His lips feel tense against mine at first, but then he seems to get over the shock, or whatever it is that he's feeling, and he starts kissing me back with just as much passion, his lips roughly opening and closing against mine. I feel his hands as he grabs me by the waist and pulls my body closer to his. Our chests bump together and I let out a moan right against his mouth, unable to fight this lightheaded, _amazing _feeling that's pulsing through me.

"Why…" he mumbles between the kiss, and I can feel him gasping for some air through the open corners of my mouth as he tries to keep talking. "…were you…" Our lips press deeper against each other's as my arms slide around his neck. "…messing…" Oh, _God,_ he tastes so good. "…with me…" Like vanilla or something. "…like that?"

I breathe in deeply through my nose, and holy chiz, he _smells_ even better. The scent of his cologne is light and clean, but at the same time a little _rugged,_ and oh my _God_…it's…just…

Ahh. I don't even know. I just freakin' love it.

"'Cause…" I breathe against his lips, "…you're…" He nips the bottom of my lip. "…so much…" I nip back lightly. "…fun…" _Wow,_ it's really hard to talk and make out at the same time. "…to _mess with."_

Once I finish saying that, I tear my lips away from his, panting hard. The look on his face is deeply confused with a tinge of _disappointment,_ and it's so adorable that I have to resist the strong urge to just throw myself at him again right at that very second.

But, hey, I ain't no animal, you get me? Mama's got _some_ class.

At least enough class to know when to control myself.

I let my arms slip off his neck before I take a moment to close the door. The sounds coming from the TV are totally being drowned out by the sounds of our loud and heavy breathing. I turn back towards him, trying to calm down my breathing. His brown eyes are dark and glazed over, and maybe even a little unfocused. All I know is that now, the dark look in his eyes has absolutely nothing to do with anger. Not even close.

"What up with that look, Fredface?" I ask in my usual condescending tone, just to see if I can snap him out of it or something.

But it doesn't work. He just keeps staring at me, and since I doubt he's gonna say anything anytime soon, I take his silence as an opportunity to walk back over to the couch. I plop down on it, pretending to watch the TV again, when really, I'm just waiting for him to say _something._ Luckily, he soon follows me and quietly walks to the couch. His knee brushes against mine as he sits, and immediately, I feel my heart freeze as a tingling feeling sweeps through my whole body.

And, I gotta say, I definitely don't _hate_ the feeling.

Our eyes lock for the millionth time tonight, and it's like everything around us suddenly freezes.

And it's just me and him.

Sam and Freddie.

The next thing I know, he dives towards me — and, trust me, I know I'm one irresistible Mama, but geez, _someone's_ an awfully eager little nub — and his lips are on mine again. Only this kiss is somehow even _more_ passionate than the other one, and it doesn't take long before my back goes sinking deep into the couch as he pushes himself right on top of me.

Not that I'm complaining.

I reach up and grip onto his shoulders, hard, tugging him down even closer to me. My heart is racing now, and my senses are quickly drowning to a point where I'm aware of absolutely nothing other than him, me, and the sounds of our lips smacking together.

Just as my hands start sliding into his too-perfect, ridiculously soft brown hair, he suddenly _rips_ his lips away from mine.

What the _fudge?_

I open my eyes and stare up at him, hoping that the 'what the fudge?' message is clearly written on my face for him to see. He looks at me all shyly, and I have to admit that the look is beyond adorable.

But that's waaay besides the point right now.

I feel his weight lift off of me as he slowly sits up, straightening his back awkwardly against the couch. I sit up too, and now there's this weird, suffocating and _nervous_ tension between us that I swear has never happened before. I sink my teeth into my lip absentmindedly, watching as he runs a hand through his hair.

"Uh…" he starts, his voice all small and unsure. His hand falls to his side as he looks at me. "Were we just—"

_Heavily making out?_

"Yes."

He barely takes a breath before he decides to ask me another question.

"And was…was I just—"

_On top of you?_

"Yes."

He's looking away from me now, staring blankly at the TV that's still on for some reason. I don't know _what's_ going on through his mind right now, but whatever it is, he seems to be seriously concerned about it, judging by the apprehensive look on his face. I take a moment to reach over to the coffee table, grab the remote and click off the TV. I toss it back on the table, just as he lets out a long gush of air through his slightly parted lips, like he's deflating or something.

"Okay," he says, like he's only_ now _finally accepting it. "And, um, was it—you know…was it, uh…"

This time I wait patiently for him to spit it out.

"Was it_…going_…somewhere…?"

I feel my eyes widen and my heart do some kind of weird flip thing inside my chest.

Okay…lemme just think for a sec…

Gotta choose my next words carefully…

"Do you…" I pause, my words lingering in the air between us. He finally looks at me again, brown eyes shimmering with anticipation.

All right, well…here goes nothing.

I gently lean towards him, brushing my hand against his thigh, before I whisper in the most _seductive_ sounding voice I can muster:

"_…want_ it…to go somewhere…Freddison?"

Oh, God.

Since when did it get to be like, _a million and three_ freaking degrees in here? I think my palms are starting to sweat. Yep. They definitely are. I can feel the sweat seeping through my skin, radiating against the smooth denim material of his jeans.

By the way, I only added the nickname just now to try to make things kinda, sorta, somehow a little _less_ awkward between us. But that doesn't really seem to be working at all.

And, God, _why_ is he taking so long to answer me? That ain't a good sign, is it?

Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Maybe I should punch him in the arm and insult him to relieve some of this tension.

Yes. I think that's the best thing for me to do.

That is, until he unexpectedly grazes his hand underneath my chin, causing me to shiver out of nowhere. I look into his eyes, finding myself getting lost in them. His breath is warm, and my heart is still, and it's at that moment that I realize just how close his face is from mine. 'Cause I can feel his breath near my lips and _whoa, cheese sticks_…I feel like I'm about to pass out or something.

"Do _you,"_ he murmurs smoothly, in that deep voice of his, "Princess Puckett?"

My heart stops.

"What?" I ask.

Did he seriously just turn the tables on me? He's not supposed to do that! He's…he's _Frednub!_ He's supposed to be all embarrassed and unsure and apologizing when it comes to this kind of stuff! Not all smooth and confident and sexy with _those gorgeous eyes _and those _delicious lips_ of his.

Aww, fudge racquet. Did I just call Freddie _sexy?_

What is _wrong _with me?

Ugh. I guess this is the result of my strong, unfulfilled feelings of sexual frustration that have been secretly building up inside me for the past six months or so.

In other words, pretty much since the day we started going out.

Not that I'd _ever_ admit that out loud. Seriously, how embarrassing would _that_ be? I'd rather chew off my own foot than admit that I've been having forbidden fantasies about _me_ and _Fredducini_ going at it like two frisky little bunnies or something.

"I think…" he starts, snapping me right out of my sick thoughts. His hand slides across my jaw and into my hair. "…that you want it…" He starts leaning in even closer to me. I can feel his warm breath tickling my skin as he talks in a low, even _more_ seductive voice. "…just as much…" My breath catches inside my throat. "…as _I_ want it." He kisses me full on the lips right then and there, before I can even utter a response.

And I give in right away because, who am I kidding? I _do_ want it.

I want _him._

And, wow, this kiss is so much slower and deeper than the ones from earlier. I can feel his other hand snaking into my hair, tangling into my long blonde curls. My heart swoons, and I just can't stop myself from melting right into his touch. His chest is pressing gently against mine, and I take it as a sign to start reclining into the couch again. My head rests comfortably on one of the couch pillows as his chest hovers over mine.

Mmm, yeah. Mama likes this. Mama likes this _a lot._

I draw my leg up slowly, rubbing it along the side of his body, before I impulsively and boldly decide to fling it over his back and wrap it tightly around his waist. He moans once I do this, and the sound of it _rumbles_ against my lips and _oh, yes._

Did I mention how much Mama _likey?_

I finally slide one of my hands up into his hair, gliding my fingers through the silky soft strands. I tug on his hair a little harder and—_holy_ _hot sauce,_ there's his tongue! It's warm and wet and tracing across my bottom lip, and I know he's just waiting for me to open my mouth a little wider so he can be let in.

So I do just that.

And his tongue immediately slides right into my mouth, meeting my own tongue in a heated tangle of moisture and taste buds. His tongue slowly strokes against mine, before rolling along my teeth. It's rough and rigid, and it's making my whole mouth tingle and want more all at the same time.

But then, all of a sudden, he pulls away from me and sits up.

And, I swear, the loudest growl of sexual frustration tears from my throat as I immediately bolt upward and glare at him.

"Why'd you stop?" I ask through my groan of anger and disappointment.

He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, before he finally looks at me.

"I…I don't know," he says all sheepishly. "I mean…" He sighs like he's defeated and drops his head for a second, then picks it back up to look at me again. "Are you, like…totally _100 percent_ sure you wanna do this?"

Uh oh. Where is this heading?

"I mean, what if we do it, and you don't like it?" he asks.

Wait, _what?_

"…Or, what if, after we do it, things suddenly get all weird and awkward between us, and then eventually we break up, and we can't even be in the same room together?"

_Ohhhh_ boy. Is _that_ seriously what's buggin' him?

"…_Or,_" he continues, and I feel like at this point, he's mostly talking to himself than he is to me. He's not even looking at me anymore. He's just babbling nonsense. "What if I do something wrong, 'cause you know I've never actually gone this far with a girl before, and so if we actually _do it,_ and I mess up somehow, I'll feel like…"

Okay, yeah. I know _exactly_ what he needs.

A little confidence boostin'.

Time to turn up the charm.

I reach out and gently grab him by the face, turning his head towards me so that he's forced to look at me.

"…I'm…"

And his train of thought is finally broken once our eyes lock. His cheeks are cupped snugly in my hands, and they feel warm and smooth against my palms, and oh God, his lips are right there, so close…

So…deliciously…inviting…

Ahh. Gotta stay focused.

"I want you to quit yapping for a second and just listen to me," I say firmly, 'cause Mama definitely ain't messin' around right now. "Okay?"

He says nothing. All he's doing now is staring at me intently with this sort of puppy dog look that's completely new, yet somehow weirdly familiar, which makes no sense, but then again, our whole relationship basically makes no sense.

I swallow, parting my lips a little, and then somehow, the words just come spilling out of my mouth before I can even stop them.

"I want you, Freddie."

His eyes widen slightly. Probably because I just called him 'Freddie.'

See, that's the thing, I know just exactly _when_ to call him that. It's not often, obviously, but when I _do_ call him by his actual name, well…I guess I just know how happy it makes him.

"Like, really badly," my mouth stupidly adds. "Like, more than a triple-decker ham sandwich topped with bacon and drizzled with mustard badly."

I lightly stroke my thumbs across his cheeks to try to relax him even more.

"And if you screw something up, I won't care," I say honestly. "Because you know I've never done any of this stuff before either."

Oh, boy. I think I'm starting to do a little too much talking. Time to wrap this chiz up.

"Now, stop worrying already and take off your shirt so Mama can finally get to the _good stuff._"

And with that, I lean forward, capturing his lips in a deep, _deep_ kiss that he wastes no time in returning. I moan into his mouth, letting him know just how much I like it. I eventually let go of his face and allow my hands to start wandering across his body. They roam down his hard chest, until I let them slip to the hem of his navy blue polo shirt. I tug on it once, hoping he'll get the message with that alone.

_I want you off. Now._

He breaks the kiss and looks right at me, panting lightly as his hands travel down to where mine are. I release my grip on his shirt, because it looks like he obviously wants to do this himself. I watch with growing anticipation as he quickly lifts his shirt, yanking it over his head and throwing it on the floor behind him.

Ooh, yeah. There it is. There _they_ are. I've been _dying_ to see those glorious beauties for such a long time…

Freddie's abs.

His muscular, smokin' hot abs.

I gotta give him props here. I really do. This kid's seriously got one _nice_ body. Tan skin and a nice little six pack going on, not to mention the teeny-tiny bit of chest hair right in the center…

Mmmm. 18-year-old Freddie's abs.

Must…touch…


	2. Part Two

It's like my hands completely have a mind of their own as they suddenly fly out and land right on top of his chest. I immediately suck in a sharp breath through my teeth and let it out slowly and, I'll admit, a little shakily.

"Ohhhh, _yeah_," I whisper as I exhale.

I can feel the fast, throbbing rhythm of his heart pounding beneath my palm. I slowly run my hands down his chest and over his rock hard stomach, fully enjoying the smooth feeling of it against my palms.

"If you lose this body, it's over," I let him know as I slide my hands back up his chiseled bod.

I can feel the vibrations and shakes of his chest as he lets out an amused little chuckle. I look up to catch him smiling to himself, but then, once our eyes meet, his laughter starts to die down, until it stops altogether.

And a moment of unspoken understanding seems to pass between us. He slowly leans in and kisses me softly on the lips. I close my eyes and let him do what he's gotta do because, hey, I know neither one of us truly knows what the heck we're doing here.

But that's okay. 'Cause, whether he believes it or not, I honestly do trust this nub, and I _think_ he trusts me just as much as I trust him…'cause I mean, if he didn't, I really doubt he would've stayed with me in this messed up thing we call a relationship for over six months.

Six months and still going strong. Kinda hard to believe sometimes.

The slick sounds of our mouths mashing together sends a burning rush of desire throughout my whole body, starting from my head and exploding all the way down to my toes. I wrap my arms around him, resting my hands gently on his warm, bare back. I tilt my head slightly, allowing his mouth to press deeper against mine. His tongue manages to find its way back into my mouth, and he rolls it against my own, causing me to moan.

I feel his hands slide around my own back, resting right in the middle of it without moving. But after a couple of seconds, I start to feel his fingertips digging into me a little bit, and it's when his tongue stops moving and he lets out this sort of frustrated whimper into my mouth that I pull away from him.

We stare at one another, faces inches apart, arms still wrapped around each other's backs. The sound of him breathing lightly is enough to keep me all hot and wanting more, and just the way his eyes are half-lidded and his mouth is half-open, like he _wants_ to speak but just can't find the words…I don't know, but somehow, I feel like I'm able to read his mind in that very moment.

_It's your turn._

Well. All right then. Mama's up for the challenge.

I let go of his back and slide my hands between us to grab the hem of my shirt. He lets go of me then, allowing me to pull the shirt over my head in one quick motion. I chuck it behind me, and then I just sit there, shoulders rolled back and chest poking out in just my black cotton bra. I glance up at him to see that his eyes are already glued to my chest.

"Hey," I say, jolting him out of whatever skeevy thoughts were just going through his head. "Eyes up here, Freddog. This," I point to my bra and wave my pointer back and forth between the two cups, "ain't comin' off 'til _you_ take your pants off."

Yeah, that's how I play. You wanna see my good stuff? You gotta show me _your_ good stuff first.

I'm in control here, and he knows it.

"Fine," he says as he kicks his legs off the couch and stands up. He turns towards me and starts to unbutton and unzip his jeans, and even as he starts pulling them down, I keep my eyes locked only on his face. He's smirking a little, and the look is all seductive and mischievous and just plain _sexy._

I'm so focused on his face that I haven't even noticed at first when his pants are completely off. My eyes wander down his half-naked body until my gaze finally locks onto his—

"Boxers?" I remark in a slightly amused tone.

Dark green boxers.

Not bad. Not bad at all.

"What?" he asks in his 'oh, what, what's so funny about_ that?'_ tone.

"Nothing," I say as I slide myself off the couch and stand up in front of him. "It's just…" I slip my arms around his neck and take another step closer to him, pressing our chests together. "You've always struck me as a tightie-wighties kinda guy."

I kiss him before he has the chance to make some sort of stupid protest. Of course, I _do_ remember a few years back when I pantsed him in the hallway and he was wearing boxers, but whatever, I really don't care what he has to say about that. I just wanna make out with him.

And it seems like he wants to do the same, since he slides his hands around my back again, tangling his fingers through my hair as he clutches onto the back strap of my bra. My heart starts pounding a little faster, since I know fully well what he's trying to do with his hands back there.

But just when I think he's about to go through with it and actually _unhook my bra,_ he takes me completely by surprise as I feel one of his hands slide down my back and around my waist, until it's in between us and fumbling with the button on my jeans. I pant heavily as I break the kiss, but before I can put my hand on his, he reaches up with his free one, catches my jaw, and kisses me again.

My heart jumps.

Whoa, what just happened?

Oh, chiz.

He's…he's totally taking control now, isn't he?

Wow.

The weirdest part about this is that…I think I actually kinda _like it._

I feel him clumsily tugging down on my pants as he continues to kiss me on the lips. It's all sloppy, and a little frantic, but at the same time, it's so ridiculously _hot._ I let him keep doing what he's doing, working my pants down with one hand while the other still loosely grasps my chin, holding it in place. But as the kissing builds up between us, I can feel him struggling more and more, and I have no choice but to pull away again and help him with the rest.

Because, really, Mama's just starting to get a little impatient now.

I look him in the eyes as I wiggle out of my annoyingly tight jeans. When they reach the bottom, I hastily step out of them and kick them behind me.

"Purple?" he asks, using the same amused tone that I used earlier when I mentioned his boxers.

I feel a hot rush of blood spread through my cheeks. He's talking about my underwear. My plain, comfortable, lavender colored boy shorts underwear, 'cause God knows I'd never be caught _dead_ wearing_…_

Well, y'know. The nasty _p_ word that I can't stand.

"Shut up," I growl out as I grab him by the back of the neck and slam my lips into his all over again. Our tongues immediately start wrestling inside each other's mouths, because by now I think we're both getting used to this stuff, and it's all becoming way more natural.

A tiny moan escapes from the back of my throat when I feel his hands press against the small of my back, and all of a sudden, his hand traces over my butt and down my leg. My heart leaps inside my chest as I feel him lift me off the ground, before he pushes me back down into the couch. I weave my fingers through his hair as he climbs on top of me.

His hand that had been on my thigh slides down my leg, and it's warm and it's tickling me a little but in a _really _good way. My toes curl tightly inside my socks, and now it's like I'm totally slipping away from reality and into an unknown world of intense hotness as his lips break away from mine to instead press onto my neck.

I tilt my head back and suck in a sharp breath, my eyes fluttering closed.

"Oh, _God,_ Freddie," I moan breathlessly as his hot, wet lips press all over my skin, working their way down my neck and across my chest.

"Are you," he mumbles into my skin as he continues trailing his warm mouth over my chest, "enjoying," he moves back up and nips me on the ear, sending another wave of pleasure through me, "yourself," he abruptly lifts his head and looks me in the eyes, "Princess Puckett?"

_God, _I love that nickname. Not that I've ever actually told him that. I think he knows how much I like it, though, otherwise he wouldn't keep calling me that.

"Did I tell you to stop?" I whisper, a suggestive smile spreading across my face, and just like that, his lips are on mine again.

I deepen the kiss as I start sitting up a little, enjoying the feeling of our chests crushing against each other's. His hands slide around to my bra strap again, and I swear, it's like, one second, I feel his hand tighten and his lips freeze, and then the next, I hear a small _snap,_ and my straps go flinging open on either side of me.

Whoa.

My heart is pounding really hard against my chest now, and maybe it's just out of excitement for what's soon to come, but to be honest, I think it's from a little nervousness. This is all starting to get way more real to me now.

I guess Freddie senses my nervousness, because he pulls away from me then.

"You okay?" he asks, voice all soft and concerned.

I swallow lightly, but I don't say anything. My thoughts are totally fogged and my heart is still racing, and I'm not even sure what I'm doing anymore, but suddenly my hands are moving on their own to grab the front straps of my bra. I lean away from him a little as I start to peel the straps off my shoulders and down my arms. I hold the cups in my right hand, and I look right at him as I — very _sloooowly,_ because I love to tease him — pull the bra away to expose my bare chest for him to finally see. My bra dangles from my hand as I lower it to the side, before I let it simply slip out of my fingers and onto the floor.

"You like what you see, Benson?" I ask teasingly, just to lighten the mood a little and break some of the weird nervous tension that I'm sure he's feeling, too.

His eyes finally flicker up from my chest to look at my face. They're soft and serious, and I think even a little bit scared, too. He purses his lips, before slowly parting them open again.

"You're beautiful, Sam," he says in the sweetest, most sincere voice I've ever heard from another human being, ever.

I swear, I blush so deeply that my face must be redder than a cherrylicious smoothie, but I still manage to crack a small smile at him. He smiles at me, too, before his eyes drop to gape at my chest again.

And then, without any warning, he lowers his head to my chest, and his warm breath washes over the skin of my bare breasts. The next thing I know, I feel his mouth pressing against one of them, and I snap my eyes shut when I feel his tongue slowly and _teasingly_ lick across the sensitive flesh.

"Ohh," I sigh in unexpected pleasure.

After a few strokes of his tongue, he removes his mouth for a second, only to move it across my chest to give my other breast the same wonderful treatment. He licks and sucks lightly, and when he moves his head away completely, his saliva on my skin immediately chills over as it hits the cool air of the room. I feel goosebumps rise up over my skin, and then…

"Someone's cold," Freddie says with a teasing smirk and a playful quirk of his eyebrow.

At this point, I'm far too turned on to retaliate.

So I simply draw in a deep breath and stick my chest out a little more.

"So warm me up," I say daringly.

He doesn't miss a beat as he eagerly lowers his head again and kisses me right between my boobs. His hand comes up to grab one of them, cupping it gently. I close my eyes, letting him massage and squeeze and lick and do whatever it is he wants to do.

It feels weird, I ain't gonna lie, especially since it's _Freddie freakin' Benson_ doing this stuff to me, but…it's actually a good weird.

Like a _really _good weird.

Like an 'oh, _wow,_ I want more of this' weird.

His tongue strokes the tight pink bud on my left breast as he continues squeezing and kneading my right one. The combined sensations of his warm mouth on one boob and his amazing hand playing with the other is driving me completely _crazy_ with these intense feelings of…

…_lust._

And I moan loudly as heat flows through my whole body.

That's it; I can't take it anymore.

Mama wants him _now._

I touch my hand to his cheek, and when I do, he immediately jerks his head up to look at me, just like I was hoping he'd do.

My body is acting solely and completely on wild teenage hormones as I cup his face between both of my hands and bend my head down, planting an open-mouthed kiss on his lips. I feel the pressure of his hand lift off my chest as he instead moves his hands to either side of my body on the couch. I eventually start to rub my leg against his larger, _much_ hairier one — seriously, since when did he start growing leg hair anyway? — and the friction of our bodies so close to each other sends more and more prickling heat throughout my body, specifically to the back of my neck and down my entire back.

I run my socked foot over his ankle and start sliding it up the back of his calf. He moans softly, and the sound is somehow both adorable and sexy to me at the same time. I feel one of his hands sliding down my leg, until he reaches my foot and starts tugging off my sock. I smile into the kiss, because it's just funny to think of Freddork wanting to get this thing moving along.

Then again, it also lets me know that he wants this just as badly, if not _more_ than I do.

I shiver when my sock is pulled off and my toes come into contact with the stiff air of my living room. Luckily for me, Freddie's hand quickly encloses around my foot, tickling me a little as his fingers curl against the bottom of my foot. An unexpected giggle erupts from my throat, which encourages him to start lightly stroking my foot.

Yeah, so I have ticklish feet. Big chiz.

He finally stops torturing me and lets go of my foot, but it's not long before I feel him trying to take off my other sock. He pulls that one off more easily, and after he does, he abruptly pulls his lips away from mine, gasping and panting wildly for air. My mouth hangs open as I breathe in and out, just as obnoxiously.

"What if your mom walks in on us?" Freddie suddenly blurts out, his voice kinda hoarse as he struggles to breathe properly like a normal person.

"Please," I say sarcastically, my voice just as tired and breathless as his. "My mom's hardly ever around anymore. I guess she figures that now that I'm 18, she doesn't 'legally'," I make air quotes with one hand, "need to take care of me anymore." Which, technically, _is_ true, I guess.

"Oh," Freddie says, sort of surprised, like he doesn't know what else to say.

"Don't worry, she still remembers to stock the fridge with food and pay the electric bills every month and stuff," I make sure to say.

It's true; she's obviously not the greatest mom in the world, but…she's not the absolute _worst_ mom either. She's there when she needs to be.

Which reminds me…

"What about _your_ mom?" I ask, smirking. Finally my breathing is back to normal.

"What about her?"

"Uh, I'm _pretty_ sure she'd have a heart attack and go into a coma if she found out what you were doing right now."

That's when he smirks devilishly, like he's already thought about that or something, and I notice a spark catch in his eyes. It sends a shiver down my spine, but this time, it's definitely not because I'm cold.

"Yeah, well," he starts, his voice low and husky, "I'm a grown man now. I can do whatever…I…want…"

_Man?_ Oh, that's a good one.

I would've said that out loud, too, had he not immediately kissed me on the lips again, hard and passionately. And just like that, my thoughts go flying right out of my mind, leaving me now with only my impulses to guide me. So I decide to go with my first one and press my hand onto his chest, feeling the heat that's radiating through his soft skin.

But my hand doesn't stay there for long, because soon, I start gliding it down his chest, until I reach the hem of his boxers. I trail my hand down a little more, brushing my palm against the hard bulge that's hidden beneath the cloth. He lets out a stifled moan once I come into contact with it.

Hmm. Looks like it's _my_ turn to tease and experiment with him a little bit.

This should be fun.

I press my fingers against his stiffness. I can feel his lips tensing up against mine as he lets out another tortured, drawn-out groan of pleasure. He hastily breaks the heated kiss and catches my gaze. My lips turn up in a wicked grin as I apply a little more pressure to his groin, causing him to briefly close his eyes and suck in a sharp breath. He lets it out in a satisfied sigh, muttering a soft and breathy, "Oh, _God,"_ along with it.

Seems like he's enjoying himself.

I decide to take it one step further. Acting on nothing but my own instincts, I give his hardened package a firm squeeze through his boxers.

_"Sam!" _he shrieks in a strangled cry that sounds like a cross between shock and pleasure.

He breathes out shakily and stares down at me wildly. Funny that he's all panicky and freaked out right now, whereas I'm totally relaxed and calm.

"What?" I ask simply, loosening my grip so that my palm is simply resting flat against his boxers rather than curving over his bulge.

"Y-You, uhhh…" he sputters, his face turning bright red.

Aww, my awkward little nerd boy. I love it when he gets all nervous and embarrassed like this. I _especially_ love it because I know that _I'm_ the one doing it to him. Makes me feel kinda powerful, y'know?

"You _touched_ me," he finally gets out.

Wow. You know, I _could_ make a sarcastic comment here, but since he's already so spazzy and nervous right now, I think I'll be nice for once and spare him this one. Heck, I think I'll even help him out a little…

"Uh huh. So…" I start suggestively, finally removing my hand from his boxers to gently grab one of his. I guide it towards my stomach, just above the hem of my underwear, where I let it go, suggesting with a sly grin, "Why don't _you_ touch _me?"_

His eyes darken with desire the second they flicker back up to mine. I stare up at him, unmoving, just waiting for him to finally make a move. After a brief moment without doing anything, he swallows and lets his eyes drop again. His hand, which had been laying on my stomach, starts to skim across my underwear and down my thigh.

I moan my approval, encouraging him to continue exploring my body. His hand unexpectedly dips between my legs, and immediately my thighs clench around him, wanting more. He runs his fingers over my most sensitive, private area through my underwear, and a tingling sensation shoots right through me.

"Mmmm, Fredderly," I whisper. My next words tumble out of my mouth before I can stop them. "Let's get naked."

Freddie immediately stops what he's doing and glances back up at me with a wild, scared look in his eyes.

"What?" he squeaks.

I close my mouth as I lazily push his hand off of me.

"Stand up," I command, and he's off me and on his feet in a matter of two seconds. I stretch my arms, before sliding my legs off the couch and planting my feet on the floor. I stand up and turn to face him.

I notice how his eyes briefly drift to my chest, watching the way my boobs bounce slightly with each of my movements. I'm unable to fight myself from rolling my eyes but smirking playfully at him.

"All right," I say firmly, hooking both of my thumbs into the hem of my underwear. "We'll do it together, on the count of three."

"Uhhh…okay," he agrees, sticking his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers. "Sounds fair enough."

My heart starts pounding even harder against my chest as the reality of what's about to happen suddenly hits me.

I'm about to see Freddie _naked._

And _he's_ about to see _me_ fully naked.

Well, here goes nothing.

"One…" I say slowly.

"Two…" Freddie says for me.

There's a brief moment of hesitation between us.

"Three!" I suddenly shout, and before I can stop myself, I yank my underwear down my legs so fast that I hear the harsh swish of the fabric. I step out of them quickly, before finally allowing myself to look up at Freddie.

My eyes immediately bulge at the sight of him. There he is, standing just a couple feet in front of me, completely naked. I feel heat rush up to my cheeks, because as I stand there, raking my eyes over his nude body, I know he's doing the same thing with me right now. And I'll admit, it's making me feel a little more than self-conscious.

"Wow," I hear him choke out, and somehow, it manages to calm me down a little. I even feel a smile tug at my lips as I begin to walk the small distance between us.

I can feel his hardness pressing against my lower half as I pull him towards me for a hungry, passionate kiss. We both suck in air at the same time through our mashed lips, and the sound manages to add even _more_ fire to my already flared up hormones. I feel his warm and slightly damp hands cup against the small of my back, just above my butt. I smile against his lips, knowing fully well that he wants to slide his hands down lower…

But the next thing I know, I'm flopping down against the couch with him on top of me, our chests crushed together. Our kissing is hotter and heavier than ever before, and we're both moaning and tangling our hands into each other's hair, running them over curves of heated flesh. It's fast and clumsy and completely driven by animal-like hormones, and I'm enjoying every second of it.

As it starts to slow down, though, one of his hands comes up to gently caress my cheek. I let out a soft moan as his other hand slowly trails up one of my thighs, until his fingers suddenly, and fleetingly, graze the outside of my heated core.

I swear, my eyes go rolling right into the back of my head just from that brief contact alone. I let out my longest moan of the night so far, and I guess it's all the encouragement he needed from me, because then, his finger brushes right down the middle of my wet center, and I practically lose it right then and there. He starts applying a little more pressure, running his finger along the outside of my wetness, before he pushes it in ever so slightly.

I immediately tear my lips away from his and throw my head back.

"Ohhhh, _God,_ more!" I groan desperately.

He complies, slowly sliding his finger deeper inside me. I feel my muscles tense as he starts to carefully pump it in and out, stroking along my slick inner walls. My nerves set on fire as my eyelids flutter closed, the sensation so new to me yet so unbelievably _amazing._ I swallow hard as my breaths start coming out in shorter, heavier pants. He increases his speed, and just when I start to feel the heavy pulsing heat of my blood coursing through my veins, he unexpectedly slides in a second finger.

I instantly squirm and tense up beneath him, but he eagerly keeps going, pumping his fingers in a quick, easy rhythm. My eyes fly open as I take a moment to actually look down at him and catch his reaction. He looks up at me and smirks seductively, picking up his speed even more. My vision is quickly becoming fogged by intense pleasure, and I decide to squeeze my eyes shut again, focusing on only the sensations he's providing me with.

But as I start reaching the edge, I feel his fingers pull out of me completely. My eyes snap open at the abandonment and I glance down at him, only to see him lowering his head. A second later, I feel his wet tongue touch my center, and I toss my head back, hitting it against the foot of the couch.

"Ahhhh!" I hiss out in pain, but it honestly doesn't last long at all as his tongue dips deeper inside me, licking across my most sensitive spot. "Ohhh…"

He eventually pulls his tongue out and kisses atop my center, before lifting his head to mine.

"You good?" he asks.

I stare up at him through half-lidded eyes, my breathing still uneven, my body still feeling like it's on fire.

Then, without thinking much at all, I reach down and grasp his stiff member, curling my fingers around it. His eyes widen as I feel him twitch in my hand, and my lips curve into an open-mouthed smirk as I begin to stroke him, very slowly. He shudders and closes his eyes, letting out a long breath of pleasure.

"Oh, _God,_ Sam," he groans as I give him a soft squeeze, continuing to work my hand up his length, then back down it.

After a while, he suddenly grabs my hand that's been stroking him and gently pries it off. I give him a confused look, and I watch as he leans over the couch and reaches for his pants on the floor. I'm about to ask him just what the fudge he's doing, until I look down to see him pulling out a red square foil package from the pocket of his jeans. My cheeks heat up in realization as I watch him tear open the package and pull out a tiny, sticky-looking circle. He places it at the base of his length and slowly rolls it on, then finally looks up into my eyes.

"Are you absolutely _sure_ you wanna do this?" he asks me one last time, as if I'm _really_ gonna change my mind at this point.

But, just to reassure him, I gently nod my head, looking him dead in the eyes. He visibly relaxes, but now _I'm_ the one starting to freak out a little. 'Cause I mean, oh, God, this is _really_ about to happen.

I've thought this moment over in my head probably about a thousand times.

He leans down and kisses me on the lips, one of the more tender kisses we've ever shared, but that tenderness slowly grows deeper as our mouths open and close against one another's in a steady rhythm. He threads a hand into my already disheveled hair, and I do the same with mine, running my fingers through his hair that's so ridiculously messy because of _me._ The warmth continues to grow into a burning hunger inside me, and soon, I feel him break away from me and breathe out a heavy moan.

His tip brushes against my core, and my eyes fall shut on their own accord. As he begins to push his way inside me, I squeeze my eyes shut tighter, not expecting the pain that suddenly throbs through my whole lower body.

"A-Am I hurting you?" he asks nervously, I guess noticing the way I was cringing just now.

I force my eyes open and shake my head.

"N-No, just…go slow, okay?" I say in a voice that's just barely higher than a whisper.

He brings his lips closer to mine, and I feel my own lips suddenly twitch in anticipation, waiting for him to lean down and enclose his sweet lips against mine.

"Okay," he says softly, before he finally captures my lips with his yet again. He continues pushing himself deeper and deeper inside me, and already I can feel my muscles clenching. It almost feels like he's about to rip right through my insides, and it's such an overwhelming feeling that I can't help but moan loudly inside his mouth.

He gives one final push, letting me know that he's now fully inside me. My hand flies up and lands on top of his muscular back as he makes his first thrust inside me. He moves back, then pushes forward again, moves back, then forward, back, and forward again. It's all very mechanical and careful, like he's afraid to do anything else.

But then, after several slow, awkward thrusts, he starts to add move force behind them. Immediately, I curl my hand against his back and dig my fingers into his warm skin. He lets out a moan, his pace beginning to pick up a little more.

"Oh, Freddie, _yessss!"_ I hiss out in pleasure against his lips. "Harder!"

Not really sure what else to do, I start grinding my hips against his, matching his quickening rhythm. He pumps in and out of me, deeper and harder as he keeps going, and I can feel my body temperature rising higher and higher as sweat starts collecting on every inch of my exposed skin.

He suddenly tears his lips away from mine and lowers his head, taking one of my breasts into his mouth. The familiar feeling of his tongue licking across my tender flesh, combined with this insane friction of our bodies pressing and grinding against each other, causes me to moan his name out in a slurred, lust-filled voice.

"Mmmm," he moans back throatily, and the heat that's pulsing through me spikes even higher. I reach up with my other hand and clutch desperately onto his silky strands.

"Oh, _God,_ Freddie, kiss me!" I beg, about to lose it.

He clumsily lifts his head from my breast and kisses me with full force, drilling inside me even harder than before. Our breaths mingle into each other's mouths, and for a split-second, my mind goes completely blank.

_Hotttttt._

"Ohhh, _Sam,_" he groans breathlessly, "I-I'm almost—" I brush his tongue with my own, setting him back a little. His thrusts become faster, more frenzied and wild. "I'm—" but his words turn into a loud, deep, lingering moan of pleasure as I feel him explode inside me, at last reaching his ultimate moment of pure ecstasy.

I swallow his moans with my mouth, kissing him fiercely by sliding my hand that's been on his back, up to his neck. I can feel his body shaking hard as his pace starts slowing down drastically, and once it's over, he breathes out the biggest, most relaxed sigh of relief.

Every single one of my muscles goes completely limp the moment he stops moving inside me. The room becomes filled with nothing but the sounds of our deep, heavy panting. My heart is pounding so fast that I feel like it's about to explode out of my chest. Our eyes lock for a moment, both of us still trying to calm down from the intensity of this deeply intimate moment.

He kisses me softly on the lips, silencing the both of us, and when he pulls away from me, his body wobbles a little as he struggles to stand up. I watch as he gets up and walks over to the kitchen, I'm guessing to throw away his used…uhhh…_protection._ Yeah.

I close my eyes and stretch my arms over my head, suddenly feeling exhausted. I let my arms lay draped over the foot of the couch, too comfortable to move at all, let alone get up and put my clothes back on. I feel the couch sink from more weight and my eyes fly open again. A satisfied smile stretches across my face.

"We done good, boy," I say teasingly.

Freddie lets out a small laugh, gently rubbing his hand against my knee.

And there's something so weirdly affectionate by the gesture that, for some reason, my slowing heartbeat starts to pick up again. I slowly sit up, turning myself fully towards him. He stops rubbing my knee and looks up at me, eyes serious.

"I love you."

His pupils dilate the slightest bit, and after a few seconds without moving, he picks up his hand and brushes my bangs aside. He leaves his hand lightly clutching my hair as he leans in, pressing his lips against my forehead. My eyes fall shut as my heart starts beating even faster. I remain perfectly still, enjoying the lingering feeling of his lips pressing against my sweaty skin. When I feel his warm lips slowly pull away, I open my eyes again to stare at him.

"I love you, too," he says, curving his lips into a handsome, all-too familiar smile that makes my heart melt.

I smile wider as I nuzzle my head against his shoulder. He wraps his arm tightly around my waist, hugging me close to him. As my mouth stretches into a wide yawn, I feel a sudden _growl_ inside my stomach, and I immediately crack my eyes open and glance up at him again.

"Sooo…how 'bout that sandwich, Fredward?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well…there you have it. I hope you guys enjoyed that. ;)

Just so you know, I tried to do quite a few things with this story: number one, keep both Sam and Freddie (particularly Sam) in-character, number two, make it hot and detailed enough without being too explicit and, number three, make it fun and lighthearted by including a little humor here and there.

Hopefully I accomplished all that stuff. Please be sure to tell me what you thought of this story! Thank you! :)


End file.
